


Kill Me Gently

by Jotun_in_my_mind



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 05:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19739365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jotun_in_my_mind/pseuds/Jotun_in_my_mind
Summary: Original character Serena is an assistant to the Avengers (Marvel) and Loki at Stark Tower.  She has a major crush on Loki, but he tolerates her flirting because he is also secretly crushing on her.  Late one night she follows Loki as he leaves the Tower, curious about what he is up to.  It turns out that he sleeps less than humans and regularly strolls the city (disguised of course) and frequents late-night coffee houses to observe the behaviour of the strange inhabitants of this planet.  This particular night, a patrol of Hydra agents recognizes Serena as she leaves the Tower, follows her to the café, and try to shoot her. Loki shields her instinctively and they attack him too.  Both Loki and Serena end up cornered inside the cleaning cupboard of the building waiting to be discovered.  For some reason, I have told this story virtually entirely with dialogue.L: is Loki speakingS: is Serena speaking… means awkward silence





	Kill Me Gently

**Author's Note:**

> There are some swear words and suggestive comments in this work, along with brief mentions of depression and anxiety. A prior tendency to self-harm is hinted at but not discussed.

L: Do you feel any regret that you are going to be killed because you followed me to get a coffee? You KNOW that there are innumerable enemies waiting for one of the Earth’s Mightiest Defenders to leave the safety of your Tower? You are a damned idiot.  
S: They will kill YOU too.  
L: Pffft. It will take more than a group of mortals to finish me. After all, I am a God. And I am currently stuck in a tiny dirty storeroom with you practically sitting on top of me while we wait for those imbeciles to finish destroying the store and come looking for us in earnest. I didn’t even get my coffee yet.  
S: Asshole.  
L: Idiot.  
S: Any idea what else can we do to avoid being discovered. There were a fair few of them.  
L: No problem for me, I shall simply become invisible and melt into the background until they pass me by. Easy.  
S: Okay, let me be more specific. What else can I do when they discover us cowering in this pathetic cleaning cupboard. Not exactly a glorious death, surrounded by mops and brooms.  
L: Well, I could cast an illusion to make you appear dead while you are actually safely hidden away. And make a facsimile of your physical form appearing to be deceased for them to discover and celebrate their great triumph at ending your pathetic mortal existence.  
S: So, what, they will think I am dead and lose interest and just go home? Doesn’t sound too bad, but where will I actually be when I am dead?  
L: There is no Midgardian equivalent. It is hard to explain, now shush damnit.  
S: Just try to explain it, you pompous ass.  
L: It could be described as sort of an interdimensional pocket.  
S: So, you’ll put me in your pocket?  
L: In a manner of speaking, yes.  
S: Is it a shirt pocket or a pants pocket?  
L: What? No! It is entirely different.  
S: Be unwise to keep me in your pants pocket anyway.  
L: And why would that be?  
S: You just never know what I might find to rub up against in there, all tightly nestled right next to your ... uh … glow stick of destiny (giggles).  
L: Norns! Have you no shame woman? A group of enemies is about to discover your pathetic attempt at a hiding place, and you are attempting to flirt with me? And quite poorly too if I am honest.  
S: Absolutely. Might not get another chance, after all, if they find me, I might as well make the most of the few moments I have left.  
L: Norns save me! Maybe I should let them find you to put an end to the constant inappropriate and unsuitable comments directed towards myself.  
S: Hey! It's not like I ever try to hide my lack of manners and social niceties.  
L: You have made that abundantly clear. Repeatedly.  
S: I am not known for being subtle either, just saying.  
L: Oh really?  
S: Mmmm-hmmm. So, will we still be able to talk to each other when I am dead?  
L: Unfortunately, yes. We can speak mind-to-mind which ensures that no-one else can overhear or discover us.  
S: Okay then, kill me. But please be gentle – it’s my first time.  
… (sigh and eye roll) … Norns help me.

A brief moment of silence while Loki transfers Serena into his ‘pocket’ and creates a bloodied corpse wedged in the corner of the cupboard to suggest she was injured in the earlier attack in the coffee shop and has since bled out and died while hiding.

S: Being dead feels weird.  
L: You get used to it after a while  
S: Did you just say that!?  
L: What?  
S: Well, you’ve faked your death WAY too often but that was a statement I never thought I’d hear, even from you.  
L: Fuck. Off.  
S: Next, you’ll tell me that dramatically dying is a part of ‘who you are as an individual.’  
L: Well, it is I suppose. Sort of.  
S: What, a tormented drama queen younger brother of a blonde Nordic God who swoons and dies when it suits his dramatic needs?  
L: …(groan)...  
S: Truth hurts doesn’t it?  
L: …  
S: Doesn’t it?  
L: …  
S: Come on. Admit that you are a dramatic bitch and I’ll stop being such a pain in the ass.  
L: I’d admit to almost anything if that could be so.  
S: Asshole.  
L: Takes one to know one.  
S: Whatever. You still haven’t admitted shit.  
L: By the Norns woman, alright! I admit that my flair for creating a dramatic moment might be a little over-developed, but it is a strategy that has served me well over the centuries damnit.  
S: Yay! I win.  
L: You wish.  
S: I wish for lots of things. If only you knew.  
L: I have absolutely no desire to know about your wishes, whatever they may be.  
S: You’d like some of them at least.  
L: No, I would not.  
S: Oh yes you would. I know you would.  
L: Do not even think of telling me for I am not interested.  
S: Naughty wishes.  
L: Just stop speaking.  
S: Sexy wishes even.  
L: Stop before I regret this more than I do already.  
S: Sexy wishes with you in them.  
L: NORNS! I thought if I admitted to being overly dramatic that you were to cease being a pain in my ass!  
S: Ooooh. How did you guess that was in one of my wishes?  
L: What? WHAT? Just. No.  
S: I actually promised not to be SUCH a pain in the ass, not stop being a pain in the ass entirely. I will keep my painfulness to a minimum.  
L: Yeah right.  
S: I will!  
L: Don’t believe you.  
S: Yeah, I wouldn’t either. I didn’t really mean it anyway, to be honest.  
L: …(sigh)…  
S: Being dead is boring.  
L: I wish it WAS. Usually being dead allows for peace and solitude.  
S: Ooohh. Are we going to talk about your wishes? Tell me. Tell me. Tell meeeeeeee.  
L: …(sigh)…  
S: Telllll meeeeeee.  
L: I WISH you would shut up for more than a moment or two. Having your voice inside my head is nauseating.  
S: Hmmm. BORING. Nope!  
L: I WISH you would stop talking.  
S: Nope.  
L: I WISH you were silent.  
S: I am silent as the grave.  
L: Perfect.  
S: Totally silent.  
L: …(sigh)…  
S: Not a peep.  
L: …  
S: Not the tiniest little sound.  
L: …  
S: Not the slightest…  
L: AArrgghh! Enough! What are you trying to do to me?  
S: I’ve got no answer for that given that I am silent.  
L: What?  
S: Silent as the grave.  
L: …  
S: Totally and completely silent.  
L: …  
S: You’ve gone all quiet. You’re no fun.  
L: I am trying not to lose my temper and kill you.  
S: You forget that I am dead already, thanks to you, and therefore silent. Silent as the grave.  
L: But am I not proof that you can die MANY more times than just once, and I am getting close to proving it in your case?  
S: You wish.  
L: NO MORE TALK OF WISHES!  
S: What shall we talk about then? The innermost secrets of my dark and empty heart?  
L: Your heart is not dark and empty, and you know it.  
S: Yes, it is. Dark as the pits of hell and devoid of true emotion.  
L: …(sigh)… You are the most caring person that I know so I know you are lying.  
S: Maybe I cover it up with a pretty façade the same as you do.  
L: No-one covers up their emotions THAT successfully.  
S: I do. And your façade is very pretty.  
L: No, you don’t. And no, it isn’t. I am dark and brooding and formidable looking. Unapproachable.  
S: (snorts) So, are you able to look inside my head and see for yourself? Or are you scared?  
L: Mind reading is one of my strongest skills.  
S: Then help yourself. Look your hardest and see if you like what you find.  
L: I don’t want to.  
S: Scared that It will be too dark and depressing for you?  
L: You wish! Oh no, I am going to regret saying that, aren’t I?  
S: I can let that one pass if you look into my head.  
L: No. It wouldn’t be appropriate.  
S: And SO much of what you do is appropriate?  
L: True. Still no.  
S: I’ll hold your hand if you are scared.  
L: I am NOT scared. I just don’t want to do it  
S: Coward.  
L: Call me what you will, I remain unmoved in my resolve.  
S: But it's lonely in here, even with the voices. And the demons.  
L: You do not have demons, mortal.  
S: Yes, I do. You’d probably like them. They are kinda tame these days, better behaved most of the time.  
L: You are not going to cease in your annoying chatter until I do it are you?  
S: No.  
L: …(sigh)…  
S: Come on in, the water’s fine.  
L: …  
S: You know you want to. Even if it’s only to shut me up.  
L: ALRIGHT! Just shut up for fuck's sake!  
S: I will be silent.  
L: …  
S: Silent as the grave.  
L: I YIELD! I will do it! I can’t take any more of this nonsense. My brain is pounding with your incessant chatter.  
S: Yay! Soooo, will I feel the moment of, well, you know…  
L: Of what?  
S: Penetration (giggles)  
L: …(sigh)…  
S: Aw come on that was funny.  
L: No, it wasn’t. And no, you won’t feel it.  
S: Damn. This is the most penetrating experience I’ve had in ages and I don’t get to feel anything?  
L: Just PLEASE shut up for two moments and let me concentrate!  
S: Okay. I’ll be sitting here. Dead. Dead and silent.  
L: …  
S: What are you waiting for? I’m all done.  
L: …  
S: …  
L: Oh, thank the Norns for that. Blissful silence.  
S: …

Loki uses his magic to enter Serena’s subconscious mind and explore a bit.

L: Hmmm. Nothing too unusual so far, for a mortal.  
S: Waaaaaait for it.  
L: Going deeper…  
S: Oohhhh. Mmmmmmm (moans)  
L: Must you? Really?  
S: You don’t like your women to be vocal when you go deeper?  
L: Yes, but not like this. This is different.  
S: Okay. I’ll remember that for later.  
L: …?...  
S: Go as deep as you like, I can take it if you can.  
L: …sigh…  
S: Sorry not sorry.  
L: Well, so far, your psyche is a little strange but nothing dramatic.  
S: And you’d know dramatic.  
L: Yes, I would. Hmmm, what’s hidden down here.  
S: You tell me, you’re the one snooping inside my head.  
L: BECAUSE YOU MADE ME!  
S: Yes. I did.  
L: Wait. How did … what in the Nine Realms created this chaos?  
S: Told you.  
L: No, really, this is seriously self-destructive and negative stuff.  
S: I know.  
L: How long have you been harbouring this …uh… darkness within you?  
S: As long as I can remember. It’s always been a part of me.  
L: It’s definitely not normal.  
S: No shit.  
L: The more I find here the more concern I feel for your wellbeing. How do you stay normal with all … this?  
S: My pretty little façade works wonders.  
L: But this stuff is UNBEARABLY NEGATIVE.  
S: Yes. And I deal with it daily. Well, most days.  
L: And when you don’t deal with it?  
S: Then I get angry, or depressed, or anxious. Or all of the above.  
L: And?  
S: And what?  
L: And how do you deal with your anger, depression and anxiety? I have not seen evidence of it, and we live in close proximity. I spend time with you on a daily basis.  
S: I clean.  
L: You WHAT?  
S: Clean. Scrub until my hands bleed and my back cramps. Spend hours alone to cry and grit my teeth while I move and sort heavy boxes in the storeroom. Scream at many inanimate items to vent instead of taking my feelings out on those around me. And if I begin to feel overwhelmingly self-destructive, I spend time annoying you to distract myself until the urges pass.  
L: I have seen you do all of these activities and not realised the turmoil they were masking.  
S: That’s the whole idea. If I sat around drinking and regretting my entire existence people would feel the need to intervene and interfere.  
L: It is indeed a strategy that seems to be successful for you, though I am uncertain of the wisdom of turning to me for help when destructive feelings surface as I am known to have a well-developed self-destructive part of my personality also.  
S: I will admit that I did try drinking excessive amounts of alcohol for a short while, but it didn’t quiet the demons as well as physical self-abuse in the pursuit of obsessive cleaning does. And the big bonus is that no-one realises that I am falling apart inside when I’m doing it.  
L: I’m sorry.  
S: Why? You didn’t create any of my problems, I managed that all by myself. Me and my damaged genetics.  
L: I’m sorry that I didn’t know you were dealing with such mental tortures.  
S: And how would that change how you treat me?  
L: I don’t know, to be honest.  
S: I don’t want platitudes or sympathy. They just make it seem harder somehow.  
L: Agreed. Especially when those speaking the meaningless words expect you to be grateful for their sympathy.  
S: I knew you’d understand about this. Easier to handle it on your own.  
L: It is. Definitely.  
S: Don’t you dare tell anyone, or I will be forced to kill you.  
L: I haven’t died in a while, maybe I am due…  
S: Please.  
L: Of course, I will not betray your secrets to anyone. Who do you think I am?  
S: Do you really want me to answer that?  
L: Probably not.  
S: Yeah, well, friends don’t tell anyone about a friend’s secrets so…  
L: I won’t. You have my word.  
S: Thank you.  
L: Do you truly consider me a friend?  
S: I let you kill me and penetrate my brain.  
L: Fair point.  
S: We’ve been hanging out together for months, how would we be anything but friends?  
L: Ummmm…  
S: …  
L: Welllllll…  
S: Wait. Oh CRAP. What else did you see in there?  
L: Ah, just a few of your aforementioned wishes, I think.  
S: Which ones?  
L: All of them.  
S: CRAP!  
L: Indeed.  
S: I’m not going to try to explain any of them. No point now that you’ve seen them.  
L: No need to explain. None at all.  
S: Thank you.  
L: Except perhaps for the one with the uh … chains  
S: OH, COME ON! That was ONE idea I had.  
L: Sorry not sorry (nervous giggle).  
S: You will be sorry.  
L: Actually, I would not be sorry if you fulfilled some of those wishes.  
S: …  
L: With me, of course.  
S: …?...  
L: Did you not hear me?  
S: Yes, I heard you. I’m just trying to convince myself that you really said that.  
L: I did. And I meant it.  
S: Really?  
L: Your secret wishes are quite similar to mine actually.  
S: REALLY?  
L: Well, except for the one with …  
S: Just ignore that one okay.  
L: Maybe, though it could be fun.  
S: …sigh…  
L: But maybe we begin with the simpler scenarios.  
S: Uh-huh. And then what.  
L: And see how things progress over time.  
S: Okay. I can agree with that.  
L: I don’t want to rush you if you’re not ready though.  
S: Oh, believe me, God-boy, I’m ready. You might just want to bring me back from the dead first.  
L: Yes, that would seem appropriate. Even I would not pursue a relationship with a corpse.  
S: Good to know that you have boundaries.  
L: AArrgghh. You can be so irritating, even worse than Thor.  
S: But would you ever include Thor in your secret wishes? Hmmm?  
L: Absolutely NOT!  
S: Good. I’m not into blondes. Or threesomes. Well, as far as I know.  
L: Ssshhhhh, they have finally reached our location, and I need to concentrate to become invisible. I’m serious, you need to be silent.  
S: …  
L: …  
S: …  
L: …  
S: …  
L: The soldiers have finished gloating over your bloody corpse and are moving away to search further for me.  
S: I would just like to advise you that I do not like to be shushed. It makes me rebellious and troublesome.  
L: What the hell have I gotten myself into. You are more damaged and dramatic than me!  
S: But I’m not boring. Ever.  
L: No, you are not. You are also not silent. Ever.  
S: Nope. And you know what?  
L: What?  
S: I bet that you could make me moan soooo loud….  
L: (frustrated moan)

Loki returns Serena suddenly to the real world and immediately meets her mouth in a bruising kiss that results in a few moments of blessed silence.

S: Mmmmm. That was nice.  
L: Welcome back to the world of the living darling. Do you know what?  
S: What?  
L: I’m going to make you do so much more than moan, you are going to scream my name, and everyone is going to hear you.  
S: You wish. (quick kiss)  
L: I do wish. (quick kiss)  
S: No (kiss). More (kiss). Wishing. Just make my freaky wishes come true.  
L: Already working on it. (Loki is kissing along her throat and up to her jawline)  
S: Work faster (kiss). And harder (kiss). Definitely harder.  
L: Norns woman! Would you just shut up and kiss me properly?  
S: Thought you’d never ask.


End file.
